Teenage Pissed Off Mutant Wizard
by StormWolf16
Summary: Harry Potter had always had a vicious temper and his rage all the more frightening, and thanks to this he has gained new abilities in the form of 8 inch long bone claws and miraculous healing powers. Voldemort and his Death Eaters won't know what'll hit them. Rated M for strong language and violence and a really pissed off Harry. (NOW UP FOR ADOPTION)
1. Claws, 8 inches long and really sharp

**Department of Mysteries, 1995**

 _Harry's POV_

Harry could care less what was happening around him, Sirius just fell through the veil and is mostly likely dead, he just didn't want to believe it

"HARRY! HARRY! There's nothing we can do! We have to get you out of here!" Remus was shouting holding tightly on to Harry.

"NO! NO! WE CAN STILL SAVE HIM! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" Harry had tears streaming down his face as he said this. "No it isn't Harry it was Bellatrix! Bellatrix killed Sirius" Remus shouted back

Harry's eyes turned dark "You're right, it's that crazy bitch's fault, I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HER!" with surprising strength for someone his size he broke free of Remus' grip and ran towards where Bellatrix was running, he felt a slight stabbing pain on his hands and when he looked at them, he froze.

Because in both hands, between the knuckles were three 8 inch long claws that looked like really dense bone. he focused on sheathing them, with a soft _schlikt_ the claws were hidden inside and the exit holes they made instantly healed, he'll have to find out how it did that though.

He then remembered why he was running in the first place and continued on thinking they could really help in mauling BellaBitch to shreds. He finally encountered her in the atrium in the Ministry after a minute of chasing her.

Bellatrix spoke first "Awww is widdle baby Potter angwy I killed his dogfather?" she asked in her usual mocking baby voice _that bitch_

Harry shouted back "Don't you fucking speak about him you crazy bitch!" he snarled, feeling something take over inside him, goading him to kill her, and Harry just might.

"Don't you worry baby Potter, when the Dark Lord gets his hands on you, you will soon join him" Bellatrix replied, Harry snarled and replied "I'm sending your arse to hell first, Bitch."

Harry focused on the claws and he felt the slight pain again and heard a _snikt_ as the claws came out. Bellatrix was momentarily surprised because those claws came from his hands and there was a look of absolute hatred and a promise of revenge in the Potter boy's face that she saw many times on her torture victims, then she regained her senses.

"Nice claws Mr. Potter but I'm afraid they still won't win against me or The Dark Lord." She spat and yelled out " _Secare"_ and a scarlet light flew from her wand and hit the Potter boy. she smirked when she saw it connect and a huge slash appeared on his chest, and to her surprise the wound healed and closed itself immediately she was stunned and that was all it took for Harry to leap at her.

Harry stabbed the claws right in to her chest and proceeded to maul her, stabbing and slashing at her relentlessly and he took satisfaction hearing her scream in pain as he revels in putting this bitch down, a minute later he stopped and looked around him. He was shocked at the blood around him and the pieces of LeStrange all over the place and he now realises what just happened. he looks at his hands, bloody hands and he looked around him again and the truth hit him like a brick.

 _"I just killed someone"_ was the thought running through Harry's head _But it felt so good._ his thoughts were cut off as he heard the scream of one of his friends without hesitation he runs towards the DoM. _Those Dick Eaters will pay._

 **A/N: just had this story popping throughout my mind for the last few weeks but I can never seem to find the right wording only images and it's a bitch to find proper words, you know what I mean?**


	2. Slaughter at the Department Of Mysteries

**The Hallway leading to the DoM, 1995**

* * *

Running back to the Department of Mysteries Harry could still not believe that he just killed someone, in the most brutal fashion no less, while he didn't like killing it felt really good when he killed that crazy bitch but killing is necessary in war and he's pretty sure it'll happen _if our esteemed minister has anything to say about it_.

5 minutes later he finally got to the elevator and would take another 10 minutes to get to the DoM,while in the elevator he ponders on how the exit wounds on his hands instantly healed and how he also quickly healed from Lestrange's cutting hex and most importantly on how he had claws in the first place, He'll probably ask Dumbledore about it, and hopefully his friends will accept it.

He made his claws pop out again hissing in slight pain as he made a closer inspection on the,they were 8 inches long and were made out of really dense bone (he remembers a documentary when he was younger about bones as being four times as strong as concrete) and sharp enough to stab all the through Lestrange's torso and skull(he can remember that vividly when he stabbed her right in the forehead and his claws went all the through the hardest part of the human skull) he sheathed them back into his forearms.

The elevator stopped and with a soft _ding_ the elevator doors slid open and he ran as fast as he could but the goddamn place had twisting corridors everywhere, he passed the Hall Of Prophecies and looked around at the shards of destroyed prophecies _even the one concerning me and the Dark Tosser_ he thought bitterly because that prophecy cost Sirius his life.

He tried to remember the path he and his friends took but it was hard, but he kept trying as every second he wastes one of his friends may get killed by those inbred pricks, he wondered how he heard that scream though as he was far away in the atrium, _must've come with the claws_ he thought, he also realised that he wasn't wearing glasses and he was somehow seeing perfectly (not that he didn't mind, those glasses were annoying, a part of his image but a really annoying part) He is going to have a long talk with Dumbledore when this is over.

Harry finally decides to use his newly improved senses to locate his friends, he sniffed the air and caught Remus' werewolf scent and using his ears he heard spells being cast and follows it, it isn't long until he finds the Death Chamber where his Godfather died, he opened the door and looked at the battle going on.

Neville's nose looked to be fixed as he was pronouncing spells clearly now but he looked terrible, gashes on his faces, holes in his clothes, and his right arm hung limp but he was fighting hard, he fires a stunner at the death eater who was fighting him and punched right through the D.E's shield and stunned him, even Neville looked surprised he took someone down

Ginny's ankle looked broken because she was limping but she was doing it quickly enough that she can dodge the spells, Harry sees her throw a _Reducto_ (he shudders a bit because she has a lot of power and the poor dummies back the Room of Requirement was a testament to that) at a Death Eater who manages to dodge just in time the huge rock behind him got blasted to bits knocking him down from the shockwave.

Ron was unconscious and thankfully away from the danger but he looked like shit because his leg was bent the wrong way and his nose looked crooked.

Remus and Tonks were fighting back to back, Remus casting a shield around them while Tonks was firing spells at the D.E

Moody for someone his age was agile as he was dodging spells left and right from the death eater who's body frame he can remember from third year as Walden Macnair and Macnair seems to be on the losing end as he was getting pushed back.

He turned just in time to see Hermione get knocked down by a purple coloured spell as she screamed out in pain which jarred Harry back into action.

He looked for the bastard who hit Hermione and he found him behind her 6 meters away from her. with a _snikt_ roared and leapt at the son of a bitch and he felt his claws stab right through his chest, his face showing shock and fear as he pulled out one hand and stabbed him right in the skull right where his eyes are.

He got up to check on Hermione when he felt a stabbing pain on his back and he yelled out in pain.

"Interesting Claws there Mr. Potter, maybe you're more of an animal than I thought you were." The drawling of voice of Lucius Malfoy came up behind him and it only filled him with rage.

Lucius looked on with satisfaction as he looked at the results of his skin melting hex connecting, but the satisfaction turned to shock and fear when the large gaping would started to heal and skin built itself right back up in just 5 seconds.

He didn't have any time to recover his wits as Harry lunged at him and eviscerated him with his claws, his intestines spilled onto the ground.

Harry leapt at the death eater fighting Moody and stabbed him in the back, lifted him up and ripped his torso of his legs.

"Potter, what in the hell happened to you!?" Moody demanded seeing the claws.

"No idea, but I'm thankful nonetheless." Harry replied, looking around for his next target.

"Whatever they are, at least you're not letting Albus' second chance spiel affect your treatment towards these bastards" Moody said approving his methods of dealing with Death Eaters.

"Well Moody glad you approve, maybe I'll have some backup when he decides to confront me about it" Harry replied thankful that someone else approves killing the enemy, unlike a certain old man.

"Damn right I'll back you up, Albus needs to know that these people can not be reformed, not even his pet death eater."

"Oh you mean Snape? I'll kill him the next time I see that greasy-haired bastard" Harry growled angrily thinking of the greasy bat who could've told him about Sirius being in Grimmauld Place.

Moody nods and limps over to where Ron is, intending to get him out.

Harry runs towards the Death Eaters attacking Remus and Tonks, one of the Death Eaters spot him and fires a _Stupefy_ at him.

It hit Harry but he was pumped up on adrenaline and rage, that he didn't even feel it hit, or feel his healing factor expel the magic out of him.

Frederick Nott (proud father to Theodore Nott) was very much surprised when his stunning spell didn't even affect the Potter boy, it only seemed to anger him and that did not bode well considering he just saw Macnair getting ripped in to two pieces with those claws (he didn't even know how the brat got claws) and had a skin-peeling curse on the tip of his tounge when the boy lunged and not a moment too soon he felt a stabbing pain in his chest.

Harry pulled one hand out and stabbed him in the throat and ran at the other Death Eater, while Remus and Tonks looked on shocked that he just willingly took another man's life.

Rabastan Lestrange managed to recover his shock to fire a _Bombarda_ at him, he smirked when it hit the brat yelling in pain, exposing his muscles and skeleton, to his shock and surprise the wound closed up almost instantly, He fired a _Crucio_ at him, smirking when the Potter boy yelled out it agony.

Harry screamed in pain and rage when he felt the Cruciatus Curse hit him, but he felt his healing factor expel the harmful magic giving him another chance to pounce on the Death Eater.

Rabastan could only look in shock when the boy threw off his Cruciatus and leapt at him, too shocked to react, He saw the boy lunge and he soon felt the claws puncturing his body.

Harry pulled the claws from him and used one hand to stab him in the mouth and he proceeds to twist his neck to the left, then he uses his other hand to stab him in the neck and he rips the poor bastard's head right off.

"Harry! What Happened to you!?" Remus exclaimed shocked and scared of the claws and ruthless brutality his honorary nephew just showed, he got no response as the Cruciatus seemed to be last straw

The fighting around the chamber stops as the fighters hear the roar of someone going berserk, they watch as a lone figure lunges from what seemed like 30 feet to one of the Death Eaters and the battle quickly resumes.

He stabs him right in the throat and he pulls one hand off and stabs him in the lower abdomen and throws the body at the other black cloaked figure, while those from the Order and D.A looked on shocked at the feral animal that Harry seemed to turn into.

 _Meanwhile at the Atrium_

Voldemort apparated directly into the atrium expecting Potter to be there, what he did not expect was a bloody mess, there were pieces of skin, intestines, and Bellatrix's mangled head. It looked like a Werewolf ripped attacked her, but that's impossible as it isn't the full moon. He used his connection with Potter only to find that he no longer had the connection so he assumed he was down below in the Department of Mysteries, he turned and was about to apparate there, when a familiar voice called out.

"Hello Tom, fancy seeing you here." The annoying old fool called out to him softly with that disgusting muggle name. He'll make him pay for his insolence.

"Don't call me by that filthy muggle name, _Dumbledore_ " Voldemort spat out. he raised his wand and the old crackpot did the same, he'll show this old bastard that he has no fear of him.

"That was your given name, so I'll call you as you were named" Albus replied calmly, wondering where Harry was, and hoping that bumbling idiot Fudge would get his arse down here. (just because he's known as a kindly old man doesn't mean he can't curse or think badly of others, he just has a really good reign on his thoughts and emotions).

And then Voldemort fired the first spell, an entrails-expelling curse. Albus quickly raised a shield and mentally sighed wishing the aurors would get here faster and show them the folly of their slanderous campaign.

 _Back at The Death Chamber_

The chamber looked like a slaughterhouse with all the blood and guts adorning the walls and floors of the chamber as one berserk Harry Potter was decimating the Death Eaters by himself while the Order and his friends were looking on in shock and awe, along with a hint of fear.

Harry has been hit with multiple hexes including the blood-boiling hex, the skin-melting hex, a cutting hex and a lot of cruciatus curses. Not that it affected him because his healing factor is expelling the dark magic from his body at a rapid pace that he isn't even aware that there are spells hitting him.

"We have to kill him, I don't care what our Master says. He has to die now!" Rodolphus Lestrange shouted to the Death Eaters, who were all nodding, they would rather face The Dark Lord than whatever animal Potter had turned into.

"On the count of three, fire Killing curses at him" Rodolphus told the remaining Death Eaters.

"One" Potter spotted them and started to run at them.

"Three"

" _AVADA KEDAVRA!_ " All Death Eaters shouted and green light flew from their wands and hit Harry Potter, the boy...no animal dropped dead.

"HARRY! NO!" Remus screamed

"NO! NO! NO! NOT YOU TOO!" Neville yelled out

"NO! NO!" Ginny screamed and slumped to the ground "I never even told him, I never got to.." she kept repeating.

The Death Eaters were gleeful that they finally managed to kill the brat, now all they have to deal with is the Dark Lord's temper later, they soon turned around Killing Curses on the tip of their tongues, ready to dispose of the grief-stricken Order/D.A members.

When all of a sudden a familiar, fear-inducing roar of rage was heard, every Death Eater blanched and instead of pointing their wands at The berserk Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, they apparated out.

Harry looked around and sniffed the air, and looked at his friends who were looking at him in shock, awe, and a bit of fear.

"Harry? Harry?"Remus asked softly, not wanting to become like the Death Eaters violently killed around them, looking at Harry he noticed his eyes were not the color of his mother's, but golden, like a wolf's eyes. and that frightened him very much.

"Can you sheath the claws? Please?" Remus said, hoping they do, and to his relief Harry's eyes start to turn back to the familiar emerald green eyes he and his mother share.

 _Schlikt_

"Remus? What happened?" Harry asked his body sore from all the hexes and curses, and all that leaping and lunging he was doing in his berserk state

"You don't remember?" Remus couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Remember what?"Harry replied afraid of the answer gazing around at the guts and blood all over the place.

"You went berserk Harry, you killed all these Death Eaters, in some of the most brutal ways, and most importantly you took at least 5 Killing Curses and you're still breathing."

"I got killed all these people?" Harry asked horrified, "Wait, you said I got hit by 5 Killing Curses? don't joke with me right now Remus."

"I'm not, everybody here witnessed it all" Remus said, gesturing to the Order and his friends.

Harry slumped down to his knees staring at his bloody hands in horror.

"No, NO! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME! WHY DOES ALL THIS SHIT HAPPEN TO ME!" Harry yelled out to the ceiling, he was surprised when he felt something warm behind him and someones arms wrapped around him.

"Get away from me Remus, I'm a monster, a freak." Harry said dejectedly, The Dursleys were right, he was a freak, even to Wizards.

"No you're not, you just have a new fascinating ability that's all." Remus replied trying to comfort him.

"I killed all those Death Eaters, Remus, I killed them in the most violent ways possible" Harry was close to falling apart.

"So you killed people, but at least you killed Death Eaters, those bastards deserve it." Remus said softly.

Their conversation was cut short when they heard a loud explosion and felt the room shake from the shockwave of said explosion.

"Dumbledore and Voldemort are dueling, let's go!" Harry yelled in a rush, wanting to strike at Voldemort, got up quickly and ran to where the elevator was.

The others were jarred back into action and soon followed.


	3. Across The Pond And some Revelations

**The X-Mansion, Westchester County, New York**

"Interesting" a man on a strange "wheel"chair murmurs as he detects a Mutant in where the magical beings are mostly located. The mutant in question has almost the same abilities of one of his most dangerous staff members.

The man in question is a bald old man, who travels by using advanced hover technology for his hoverchair, he may not look much but he is one of the most powerful people on the planet, capable of reading minds, changing one's memories and other telepathic abilities. His name is Charles Xavier, better known as Professor X to the world

He takes off a strange looking helmet that has all sorts of wires attached to it, and goes to his office to call a meeting between his faculty members about a new mutant.

 _30 minutes later_

"I've found another mutant, he's in England as of now." Charles tells his staff members.

"So what are we waiting for? let's get the Blackbird up and get him" A gruff voice replies in his usual growl, the man stands at 5'9, muscular, has wild hair with 2 "horns", hairy sideburns, and an attitude that screams out " _Fuck with me and you die_ ". His name is simply Logan. Codename "Wolverine"

"You'll find this one has an interesting set of abilities" the telepath replies with a smirk.

"You've said that about a lot of mutants, you know." A man with red sunglasses replies, this man is taller about 6'3, a lean slender build, neatly combed hair, and the classic all-american hero attitude. This one is called Scott Summers. Codename "Cyclops"

"He has Logan's abilities, exactly the same, right down to the claws." The professor says with a lot of amusement.

this bombshell is met with silence and wide eyes.

"You mean to tell me there is another Logan across the pond?" A beautiful dark-skinned woman with white hair asks incredulously. the woman stands at 5'10, has blue eyes, white hair, and a serene nature. She is called Ororo Monroe. Codename "Storm"

"Great, like we needed two Wolverines" Scott groaned dramatically.

"What's that supposed to mean, bub?" Wolverine threatened him playfully.

"Boys, not now." A voice of another woman says, this woman could be mistaken for Lily Potter's twin, She stands at 5'8, has flowing red hair, green eyes, and is an idealistic, loving, stubborn person. Her name is Jean Grey. no codename

"How old is he Professor?"Jean asks.

"He is about 15 years old, the common time for mutants to display their power, though this one has magic." Charles replies.

"Magic? what kind of magic?" Storm asks, thinking of the magic she wielded back in Africa.

"The kind you hear in fairy tales with witches and wizards" was Charles' reply.

"Is that what the Department of Magic is for? I've seen it several times in the White House" a new voice arrives in the room, a big, blue thing steps in the room, he stands at 5'11, blue coloured hair, and more muscular than Logan, despite his monstrous appearance he is a brilliant well educated man in the arts and sciences. his name is Hank McCoy, Codename "Beast"

"Yes Hank, that is definitely for those kinds of magic users, hidden in plain sight, they are relatively harmless except for the occasional dark wizard or so." says Charles.

"Wait, do they by any chance wield sticks and scream shit in Latin?" Logan asks, ignoring Jean and Storm reprimanding him on his language for the 100th time or so.

"How do you know that Logan?" Charles asks genuinely surprised that Logan has encountered magicals before.

"It's a fuzzy memory, but back in what I think is 1986, I encountered some weirdos wearing robes in the middle of the savanna, one of them saw me he pointed a stick at me and yelled something like stupefy or something, it felt like getting punched with adamantium, and they looked shock that it didn't work" Logan pauses, not knowing he has captured the attention of his fellow X-Men. They're eager to learn something of Logan's mysterious past.

"I let my claws out and cut one of the guy's head off and they yelled the same thing again, only this time all at the same time, and it felt like getting crushed with a truck made out of adamantium, I got up after 5 seconds, which made them look shocked again."

"So, not wanting to feel that again I decide to start blocking them with my claws, it worked perfectly, the adamantium either absorbed or deflected the lights back at them knocking them out, cause they're hearts were still beating."

"All of a sudden a giant leopard with spikes on its neck jumped out of nowhere and roared at everyone, so I met his challenge with a roar of my own and..." Logan is interrupted by Scott who says.

"Giant leopard with a spiky neck? You're memory must be seriously damaged."

"They're called Nundus, Scott, they are seen around East Africa, I encountered several of them and only managed to drive them off, as they are hard to kill." Storm says to Scott.

"What makes them so dangerous anyway?" The fact that Storm could only drive these creatures away instead of frying them, was worrying, to say the least.

"They've got size obviously, and they have an extremely poisonous breath that hurt like a bitch. and from what the wizards tried to do they're heavily resistant to spells and most physical attacks as they sent all kinds of lights from it, including one which shoots arrows." Logan tells to the room, once again capturing their attention.

 _Flashback to 1986, Somewhere in East Africa._

I had no idea on what those punks were hitting me with but it hurt so I prepared to kill another one of them, but a loud roar interrupted our fight, when a giant leopard with, WAIT, Are those spikes on its neck!? What in the hell is this thing? my thoughts were cut off as the beast roars, a roar I recognize as a challenge to those around it, So I roar back at him, and the thing looks at me with what looks like pity. For what? I'm going to kill this thing anyway.

It opens mouth looking like it was about to roar once again. when a huge black cloud came out and surrounded me, and that moment blinding, burning pain hit me.

I slump down on my knees, coughing, wheezing and struggling to breath, when the cloud dissipates and my healing factor kicks in and eliminates whatever damage that thing did to me. Cause fuck me, that hurt.

I let my claws out (cause they sheathed when I was hit with that poison breath the thing got me with)

 _Snikt_

"Is that how it's going to be bub? Fine then." I leap at this demonic leopard, when it leapt at me too, so we collided in mid-air.

We both hit the ground hard, and for 10 seconds we stare at each other's eyes then it pounced at me knocking me to the ground, using it's poison breath at me again, which I managed to survive I again. I brought one of my hands up and slashed at its snout, I heard a roar of pain, and the thing was off me at last. I leapt at it and managed to stab it in it's side, which it roared in pain and anger and swiped at me, it hit and sent back crashing into an acacia tree.

The thing pounced again, but I was ready for it and stabbed it in the torso, the son of a bitch was still alive, so for an hour, man and animal, clawed, wrestled, breathed poison (in the nundu's case) at each other, when I finally manage to stab the beast right in its forehead, puncturing the brain, finally killing it. a silence permeated throughout the area, broken only by the breathing of the stick wielders and my heavy breathing.

"You just killed a Nundu!" one of the stick wielders exclaimed, the others were frozen in shock, and were looking at me in awe and fear.

"Wh-what a-a-are you?" another one of them stuttered.

"Me? They call me The Wolverine" I reply smirking and I walk away. leaving behind shocked faces

 _Flashback end_

"Amazing" Storm breathed out, "You fought one of the most dangerous beasts in the magical world and killed with only your claws, it takes a hundred wizards to even subdue one."

Scott whistled low "A hundred? Damn.." If it took a hundred wizards to capture one, his respect for Logan just grew.

Logan grunts in appreciation and then says "Thanks, but we're getting off track here, we were supposed to get a mutant wizard kid across the Atlantic"

They all seem to remember what this meeting was all about in the first place, and one of them had the decency to blush.

"Yes, Logan's right, prepare the Blackbird for retrieval, and speak to the boy, this meeting is adjourned. Except for you Logan" Charles instructs the team.

As soon as everyone leaves, Logan asks

"So what d'you want me to do Chuck?"

"When the boy arrives, I want you to train him in his abilities, as I know what his reputation in the magical world is" Charles softly says.

"What kind of reputation?"

"When he was but an infant, a dark wizard attempted to kill him, but his curse backfired and killed him instead, Albus tells me this was due to his mother's spellwork."

"So what's this got to do with me?" Logan grunts out

"I want you to train him, train his abilities, train on how to control the berserker rage that you have."

"Sure, any other bombshells you wanna drop?" Logan teases

"Yes, this boy may possibly be your grandson" This is met by a hard stare and silence

 _No way is that possible, Charles may just be fucking with me_

"Real funny, Charles."

"Listen Logan, I asked for a bloodline check on some wizards to see if one of them carries the X-gene, many do but they get suppressed because their magic fights the mutation."

"So what's this about him being my grandson?"

"Harry Potter's parents were James and Lily Potter née Evans, through his paternal line his father was Charlus Potter and Dorea Potter née Black, Charlus' father Henry Potter was the son of a man named James Logan Howlett and Elizabeth Potter, only daughter to Edward Potter and Grace Potter née Abbott."

 _James Logan Howlett_

 _Elizabeth Potter_

That name... He can remember a lot like her beautiful face, messy long red hair, dark brown eyes, a mischievous streak a mile long. and a courtship that her father never approved of.

He can remember that he spent one night of passion with her, her teary face as he told her why he had to go or his father would die because of him.

That was a lifetime ago, back in 1891 he can remember. and that surprised him because he got a lot of memories back in one go, unlike others. Logan can only say one thing about it.

"Holy Shit".

( **A/N: This took way too long to write, I kept getting different images of what's happening making me type shit over and over again, I mean, I just let my imagination run wild and I got an entire adventure in my mind that'll fill a novel, and it's hard to find words to bring it to life. rant over)  
**


	4. Atrium Confrontation

**The Ministry Atrium**

Albus Dumbledore and the self-proclaimed Lord, Voldemort were battling for at least 50 minutes, for someone his age Dumbledore has endurance and stamina that you wouldn't see in 113 year old man, and Voldemort, while only resurrected for just a few months, has regained much of his feared magical power.

The atrium was in ruins, The fountain and its statues were blasted to pieces, rubble and debris were scattered about, and the walls and floor had long scorch march suggesting the use of a flame whip spell, and the ground was wet and slippery due to Dumbledore's hydro-kinetic spell.

"Give it up, you old fool, powerful you may be, you cannot kill me nor can anyone." Voldemort sneers at the old git.

"You will die Tom, I assure you of that, besides the aurors have just arrived along with Fudge." and true to his word, Voldemort glanced to his left to see aurors and that foolish, bumbling idiot of a minister that inadvertently helped him all year long, until Potter ruined his plans again _That bloody little boy, thinking he could stop me, I'll make his death painfully slow_.

"BLOODY HELL! ITS YOU-KNOW-WHO!" one of the aurors screams in shock.

"POTTER AND DUMBLEDORE WERE RIGHT! HE'S BACK" another one yelled.

 _My reputation and credibility in the Ministry just died in front of me_ Fudge thought as he now sees the stupidity of his slander campaign, and ignoring the warnings he had been give the night after the TriWizard tournament, _my career is doomed_

Looking at the Minister, who is just looking on with wide eyes, fear, and disbelief all over his face, Voldemort smirks and announces.

"It doesn't matter if Potter or Dumbledore were right, your refusal to believe of my return has helped me greatly."

The aurors just looked down in shame, so did the minister.

"I'll reward all of you quick deaths for assisting me in my return, after I deal with this persistent old bug that's been troubling me for as long as I can remember."

Dumbledore chose that moment to cut in "There are many reasons you're wrong Tom, Harry is one of them."

Voldemort sneers "That _hero_ of yours is only average in magic, and is nothing compared to me. How can you possibly think he is a problem for me?"

Harry chose that moment to roar in anger at being insulted and a desire to stick it to Voldemort. let his claws out once more and lunged.

The people who were in the atrium froze upon hearing a roar of what sounded like an angry dragon, then saw Harry Potter leap at He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, that boy is just asking to get killed.

Voldemort looked at the source of the roar only to feel the impact of something stabbing him in right in the chest area, just above his heart, and fell down when it was accompanied by a body.

He quickly raised his wand and fires a _Reducto_ on what hit him, he got up and had momentary look of shock at seeing Harry Potter.

But this wasn't the Harry Potter he fought in that graveyard last year, no this one had a feral look in its eyes, had bone claws coming out of his hands, and most frighteningly, the large wound he had, which was displaying his bones, muscles and a few of his organs, quickly heal and close itself in just under 6 seconds.

He had no idea what this power Potter had gained, but he'll find a way to counter it, maybe even take it from him. He didn't have another moment to think again as Potter lunged at him again, he blasted the boy back with another _Reducto_ which quickly healed again. He decided to use the flame-whip spell to keep him at a distance, it worked as Potter was grunting in pain, not once screaming so he decided to use one of his favorites.

" _CRUCIO!"_ A red light flew from his wand and hit Potter, he smirked and gave a small sigh of relief, when he heard the brat yell in pain.

Once again he felt the pain of a thousand white-hot knives stabbing him everywhere and getting electrocuted at the same time, which seemed to awaken the feeling inside he had that he had been trying very hard to contain, but the pain was too much.

Voldemort was laughing while Dumbledore and the others were trying to get to him, but a physical shield made by Voldemort was standing in the way, Dumbledore quickly went to work to bringing it down.

"Did you like that Potter?" He sneers at the boy, "Do you so wish to join your pathetic parents so soon? Sorry _Boy_ , but I'm going to kill you in the slowest way possible, starting with your mind." The snake faced man taunted.

The pain was unbearable, but he the way he said _Boy_ brought back bad memories, and with it, a clusterfuck of rage.

Voldemort continued to laugh, but stopped when he saw the brat slowly stand up and roar at him, he focused even more on keeping him down, which momentarily worked, but the boy got up again.

His healing powers were working at an insane rate, and quickly with claws out, lunged at Voldemort.

Voldemort saw the boy lunge for him again, and tried to hit him with another _Crucio_ when the boy stopped short and rolled out of the way, and instead of lunging at him, ran at him, and he was running very fast, so he did what any smart person does when faced with this kind of situation.

He ran the opposite direction, It didn't work because when something is angry and feral, you do not turn your back on it, cause you just made yourself an easier target.

Harry lunges once more in his berserk state and tackles Voldemort, he raises both hands and starts to stab and slash the noseless prick.

Voldemort screams in pain and manages through the pain to hit the boy with another _Reducto_ before managing to reach one of the nearby floo stations and escaping.

Harry roars in anger at his prey escaping, sniffs around to at least locate him, but can't find that reptilian scent his prey carries.

"Merlin, what is he?"one of the aurors ask in fear.

"A DARK CREATURE IS WHAT HE IS! SEIZE HIM!" Fudge, ever the bumbling idiot, shouts in fear. _maybe if I show the public the monster Potter became I can get some approval back_.

The aurors were reluctant considering Potter just made the most feared dark wizard in recent history running for his life.

"WELL! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?"

the aurors slowly move, but are immediately frozen when the boy looks at them.

With golden eyes that has a feral gleam behind it, they took a step back and ran.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET HIM! ARREST HIM! HE'S A DARK CREATURE!" Fudge was bellowing at the top of his lungs.

He didn't notice the boy getting control back, nor did he notice he just walked calmly until he was 2 meters in front of him.

"What was that _Minister_?" That shut him up quick.

"You want me to be arrested? when I just showed you that Voldemort" Fudge and everyone else except Dumbledore flinched "has just return and all you want to do is not declare his return, or admit you're wrong, but ARREST ME!" Harry slowly let his claws out.

Fudge looked at the claws, then at Harry's pissed off face, then at the claws again, then gulped.

"You better declare Voldemort's return and admit to the public that you were wrong," Harry growls at him "And on another note, DO NOT tell anyone of my powers or have me arrested or else..." He walks right in front of him and puts the claws under his chin "Well, you and Bellatrix will share the same fate, like all the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries."

Fudge was pale, and he also pissed his trousers. "Do YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" The Boy-Who-Lived roars.

"Yes" Fudge squeaks out "Yes, I'll tell the public, Yes I'll admit I was wrong. Please don't kill me" Fudge whimpers.

Harry sheathes his claws "I won't." Fudge breathes a sigh of relief "Don't make me regret sparing you." Fudge shakily nodded.

"Harry" Albus softly calls out "What?" Harry calls back.

"We can discuss tonight's events along with your new...abilities" Dumbledore says.

"Fine, you're going to be explaining everything, do not leave any details out or I'm going to gut you like a fish." Harry finishes with a threat.

"Of course, my boy, I know someone who can explain your abilities, he may have already detected you."

Harry grunts in acknowledgement. Tired from the ordeal that he ignored the last part of Dumbledore's sentence.

 **A few hours later, Hogwarts Hospital Wing**

Harry approaches his friends slowly. thoughts are running through his brain, his anxiety of his friends hating him for his powers, his fear of rejection, and the berserk feral state he gets into when pushed too far, he tries hard to clear his mind, _heh, clear my mind, like that greasy son of a..._ **_SNAPE!_**

He gains control of himself and remembers what he was doing in the hospital wing in the first place.

He looks at his friends, none of them had noticed him yet, thankfully as he still needs to prepare for the incoming conversation, so he stands and just gazes at them.

Unaware of Harry's gaze, his friends are talking among themselves.

Neville, Luna and Ginny were filling Ron and Hermione in on what happened as they had been unconscious through the entire ordeal.

"What were his abilities again? Retractable claws? And healing beyond what magic is capable of? There is only one person known in the muggle world that has the same abilities. That I know of." Hermione tells the group.

"Wizards showing their abilities out in the open? Are they crazy?" Neville asks incredulously

"Not Wizards, mutants." Hermione corrects

"Mutants? What are those?" Ginny inquires, mutants? Never heard of those before.

"Mutants are people born with special abilities that separates them from regular people, their powers vary, from telepathy, telekinesis, control over weather, control over ice, and like what you saw in Harry, rapid healing and claws." Hermione explains

"How is Harry one of them? How are mutants even made?" Ron asks.

"Well Ron, when 2 people love each other..."Ginny starts, "No Ginny, that's not what I meant."

"There has been no recorded mutant wizard in existence, so I don't know" her friends gasp "Hermione not knowing something? Oh dear Merlin. the end is nigh" Ginny jokingly says.

Hermione playfully glares at her but continues with her explanation.

"For the first question, in the muggle world we study something called science, in science there is something we study called genetics, part of genetics is something called DNA, DNA is ***Insert a Hermione-ish explanation of DNA here*** "

"So DNA is what makes me, me?" Neville asks finding this muggle thing called science interesting.

"Basically yes, mutants possess a genetic trait called an X-gene that allows them to develop their abilities naturally, usually they're triggered during puberty or during times where the mutant in question is in high levels of emotional, mental, physical stress. their powers will activate. The X-gene is mostly said to be hereditary, so mutants make mutants."

"So in short, Harry is a mutant because he may possibly be related to this certain mutant, maybe even descended from him." Hermione finishes.

"Who is this mutant?" Ron asks

"He is called The Wolverine, the biggest difference between him and Harry is that Wolverine has his entire skeleton coated in adamantium" Hermione is interrupted by Neville.

"Adamantium!?" he says incredulously "That metal is virtually indestructible, and can deflect all kinds of magic, even the killing curse." He says faintly.

"Many pureblood families pay a fortune for anyone willing to smith adamantium heirlooms or weapons, which is a painfully long process." Neville explains to the group.

"This Wolverine person is practically indestructible then? Adamantium skeleton? Instant healing? Bloody Hell." "Hey, that's Ron's line." "No it...Well I do say it a lot."

Harry chooses this moment to arrive.

"Hey guys." He says softly, everyone jumps at the sound of his voice.

"HARRY!" they shout in surprise, they didn't even hear his footsteps.

they stay silent for a while, Ron decides to break the ice.

"Soooo, claws and healing? Mind giving Malfoy a scare? maybe he'll wet himself." Ron says with a smile. Harry smiles back.

"I'd rather not show my ability, but then again, Voldemort" *cue flinches* "will probably tell my powers to his Death Eaters, hopefully Fudge will keep his mouth shut or I'll shove one of my claws down his throat." His friends flinched at the violent threat, knowing that Harry can definitely follow up that threat.

"Harry?" Hermione asks, "What happened back there?"

"I lost control Hermione. I went berserk and tore apart anything wearing a black cloak and a silver mask, I'm disgusted with myself, yet I know that its a whole lot safer with them dead rather than in Azkaban where The Dark Twat can break them out again."

"I got the claws after Sirius fell through the veil" his friends look down in mourning and Neville puts his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"We know Harry, and we're so sorry." Ginny says sadly, she was close to Sirius as well, being the only adult she could tolerate back in Grimmauld Place since everyone treated her and everyone else like children _especially mum, "they shouldn't know these things, they're just children" she said, hah, I don't think Harry has ever been a child, nor was I since the chamber_.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Harry says, his voice scratchy, "It's me who should be sorry, I went there even when Hermione told me that it may have been a false vision, but Sirius was the closest thing I had to family, He cared that he wanted me out of Durzkaban" his friends smile at the name he gives to his relatives' house.

"I got all of you hurt, I got Sirius killed, and now you'll look at me like a monster, like you should do." Hermione cuts in "Harry stop, It wasn't your fault we got hurt, we chose to go with you, Voldemort fooled you like he has fooled many others."

"And we'll never look at you like a monster" Ron says "unless you're looking at me with your claws out." everyone chuckles at this very Ron comment.

"So Harry don't blame yourself, you'll never be a monster in our eyes, you're our friend." Neville finishes.

"Thanks guys, that really means a lot to me" Harry says his voice threatening to sob "I never had the chance to mourn for my parents, I never had the chance to mourn for anything." "It's okay Harry, its okay to cry." Ginny says to comfort him.

"I never knew how to cry for something I've lost, The Dursleys made sure of that with enough beatings" He says not aware of what he is saying in grief, much to the growing horror of his friends.

"I let one tear out, I get hit with a cricket bat right in the face." His friends start to blanch "I let one sob out, Uncle Vernon would tie the belt around my neck and choke me" Hermione chokes out a sob "and in the end they'll throw me back in the cupboard, and get an even worse beating, when my wounds heal."

He looks up, only to see his friends pale faces, he raises an eyebrow in confusion "What did I say?"

"You never told us that's how your home life was." Hermione had tears falling down her face. "What?" "Why didn't we notice it at all? Are we that much of terrible friends?"

"No Hermione, you guys are not terrible friends, not at all" Harry tries to placates Hermione.

"Why didn't you tell us you were abused?" Hermione asks accusingly, well to Harry it sounds accusing

Harry pales, quickly stands up but is stopped by Neville.

"Harry we need to talk about this, this is serious." Neville says, Harry's home life shook him to the core because It was almost like his own relatives treatment to him when they couldn't detect any accidental magic.

"No we shouldn't" Harry was horrified that he revealed some details of his home life.

"Why Harry? Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asks also horrified, he knew his home life was bad, but not to this extent. Honestly, how many times did he tell his mother that Harry didn't get along with his relatives only to be dismissed as just a phase.

Harry explodes in anger once again.

"BECAUSE NOBODY EVER FUCKING CARED! NOBODY TRIED TO HELP, NOBODY TRIED TO CHECK AND THOSE WHO KNEW OF AT LEAST A LITTLE DIDN'T EVEN LIFT A GODDAMN FINGER! I KEEP HINTING ABOUT IT TO EVERYBODY AND ONLY SIRIUS EVER GOT IT AND NOW HE'S FUCKING DEAD BECAUSE NOBODY CARED TO TELL ME ANYTHING AT ALL!" His friends were cowering, not wanting to be victims of his rage. Harry was on a roll, that he didn't even care that his friends were cowering.

"AND DUMBLEDORE HAS THE GALL TO DISMISS EVERYTHING I SAY I ABOUT THEM!"

"AND THE FUCKING ABUSE CONTINUES HERE AT HOGWARTS WITH THAT GREASY PRICK SNAPE! THAT MAN SHOULDN'T EVEN BE NEAR KIDS AS HE LIKES TO VERBALLY ABUSE THEM! HE HAS HAD IT OUT FOR ME BECAUSE I LOOK LIKE MY FATHER! GREAT FUCKING REASON TO TAKE IT OUT HIS CHILD WHILE HE LIES IN A GRAVE UNABLE TO RETALIATE AND HE ENJOYS IT! THAT SADISTIC PIECE OF SHIT!" Harry is becoming even more enrage that his magic flares up and shatters everything that's made out of glass and flips things around.

"EVERY SINGLE FUCKING TIME I TELL DUMBLEDORE HE TELLS ME TO STOP AGGRAVATING SNAPE! AND TO ACTUALLY SHOW RESPECT TO HIM! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT SHIT? HUH? NO? I CAN'T EITHER BUT DUMBLEDORE TRUSTS HIM SO THAT GIVES HIM EVERY RIGHT TO VERBALLY ABUSE ME AND TREAT ME LIKE JAMES POTTER WHEN JAMES POTTER HAS BEEN DEAD FOR 15 FUCKING YEARS!" Harry is so angry his claws come out, further scaring his friends.

"IF THAT BASTARD IS LISTENING, WELL LISTEN TO THIS, JAMES POTTER IS DEAD, HE HAS BEEN DEAD FOR FIFTEEN FUCKING YEARS, I AM NOT MY FATHER I AM NOT AN ARROGANT SPOILED BRAT IF ANYTHING DRACO MALFOY OR MY COUSIN DUDLEY DURSLEY CAN BE DESCRIBED WITH THOSE WORDS! YOU AUTOMATICALLY ASSUMED I WAS ARROGANT BECAUSE I LOOKED LIKE MY FATHER BUT YOU NEVER TOOK THE TIME TO ACTUALLY KNOW ME! YOU JUST ASSUMED BULLSHIT! YOU TRIED TO KILL SIRUS IN THE SHRIEKING SHACK WHEN YOU WERE JUST RIGHT BEHIND THE DOOR WHEN YOU HEARD THE TRUE STORY OF WHO BETRAYED MY PARENTS YET YOU CHOSE TO TRY TO TURN THEM HIM OVER BECAUSE OF A SCHOOLBOY GRUDGE! HONESTLY WHICH ONE OF US IS MORE IMMATURE!? THE ASSHOLE WHO CAN'T LET GO OF A SCHOOLBOY GRUDGE THAT HE TAKES IT OUT ON HIS SCHOOL NEMESIS SON OR THE SAID SON THAT HASN'T SAID ANYTHING OUT OF ARROGANCE AT ALL!" Harry's magic was flaring up so much that the castle started shaking.

"HARRY! CALM DOWN!" Harry hears Dumbledore's voice.

"GIVE A REASON WHY! YOU DEMAND SO MUCH BULLSHIT! YOU REFUSED TO TELL ME ANYTHING! YOU REFUSED TO LOOK ME IN THE EYE ALL THROUGH OUT THIS YEAR, THEN YOU GIVE ME OCCLUMENCY LESSONS WITH SNAPE! HAVE YOU GONE FUCKING SENILE!?" Harry roars at the Headmaster.

"So, the arrogant brat.." Snape's voice is heard and immediately Harry lunges at him.

Harry stabs his claws right above the chest and takes one hand out and stabs him in the abdomen and lifts him and tosses him right out the hospital wing.

"FUCK HIM AND FUCK YOU!" Harry roars once again.

"HARRY! Please calm down, you're scaring your friends" Harry looks at his friends who were shaking in fear, and the rest of the order who came when Dumbledore quickly called them when Harry tossed Snape's ass right out the hospital wing.

Looking at the pale faces of his friends, he calms down, and sheaths his claws.

looking around at the totaled hospital wing, and the scared faces of the Order members, he asks Dumbledore.

"Are we gonna have that talk in the office?" Dumbledore quickly replies "Yes, my boy" "The password is "Cockroach Clusters" Harry, you may go first"

Harry immediately walks out and notices that his cheeks are wet, he quickly wipes them and continues walking to Dumbledore's office.

 _Back at The Hospital Wing_

"Wow" is all Kingsley has to say at the state of the Hospital Wing

"One of you bring Snape in here, and fast he may have reached a critical state." Dumbledore orders, and he quickly fixes a bed for Severus.

Tonks sets Snape on the bed and quickly asks "What got him so angry?" She was awed and scared at the sheer power Harry was displaying in his rage.

It was Ron who answered, "His home life was filled with abuse and no one ever tried to help him nor cared enough to check on him" then he turns an accusing eye on Dumbledore.

"You keep sending him back there, for "Blood Wards" protection from Dark Wizards, but no protection from his relatives."

Hermione's voice shakily enters the conversation "He wasn't allowed to cry or he'll get a beating and he said he was thrown under a cupboard every time the beating finishes."

Dumbledore looks down at his shoes, knowing that Harry's home life might not be pleasant, but he sincerely hoped that Petunia would forget her grudges against Lily and take care of her son, not abuse him just to insult Lily's memory.

"Well, Dumbledore, got something to say?" Ginny spat.

"I knew what I was going to put him through when I placed him at the Dursleys all those years ago, I hoped Petunia would put aside her jealousy for Lily and take care of Harry" Dumbledore tries to explain but he knows what he did is unforgivable.

"That's the problem with you Dumbledore, you're way to idealistic, always believing in second chances, and look what happened to Harry and look at what happened to Snape because of Harry" Remus spat, angry at Dumbledore for telling all these years that Harry was loved and taken care of that he didn't need to visit.

"You told me he was loved, you told me he was happy, you said that I didn't need to visit him because he already has a family, Why did you lie to me?"

Dumbledore replies "I thought I was doing the right thing, I thought that Petunia was over her grudge"

"Clearly you're wrong on so many levels" Remus coldly replies.

Dumbledore bows his head and goes to his office.

Remus turns to Harry's friends "Are all of you alright?"

"Scared, but we're fine, just scared" Neville tries to add some humor, which slightly works as there were a few chuckles around them.

"I hope both of them walk out of that office alive." Remus says.

Ron replies "Yeah, even if Dumbledore deserves a few hits, he's still the leader of the light."

They all look towards the door where both of them just walked out of.

 **Over the Atlantic**

"We're almost there, just one more hour." Scott calls out

The Blackbird just took off over an hour ago and they were flying at a medium pace (to The Blackbird anyway)

"Can't tell if I'm excited to meet the kid, you know? It's not everyday you meet you're great-grandson when you look young enough to look like his father" Logan says.

Jean chuckles "Well, at least maybe your wild charm will connect him to you, I wonder what he's like?"

"We'll find out when we land, for now relax." Storm says.


	5. Blowing Up, The X-Men arrive

**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts**

He had finally arrived in Dumbledore's office

 **(Quoting OOTP)**

 **Everything seemed to have repaired itself during the headmaster's absence. The delicate silver instruments stood again upon the spindle-legged tables, puffing and whirring serenely. The portraits of the headmasters and headmistresses were snoozing in their frames, heads lolling back in armchairs or against the edge of their pictures. Harry looked through the window. There was a cool line of pale green along the horizon: Dawn was approaching. The silence and the stillness, broken only by the occasional grunt or snuffle of a sleeping portrait, was unbearable to him. If his surroundings could have reflected the feelings inside him, the pictures would have been screaming in pain. He walked around the quiet,beautiful office, breathing quickly, trying not to think. But he had tothink. . . . There was no escape. . . .**

 **It was his fault Sirius had died; it was all his fault. If he, Harry, had** **not been stupid enough to fall for** **Voldemort's trick, if he had not** **been so convinced that what he had** **seen in his dream was real, if he** **had only opened his mind to the po** **ssibility that Voldemort was, as** **Hermione had said,** **banking on Harry's** _ **love of playing the hero**_ **.**

 **It was unbearable, he would not th** **ink about it, he could not stand** **it. . . . There was a terri** **ble hollow inside him he** **did not want to feel** **or examine, a dark hole where Siri** **us had been, where Sirius had van** **ished. He did not want** **to have to be alone wi** **th that great, silent** **space, he could not stand it**

 **A picture behind him gave** **a particularly loud grunting snore, and** **a cool voice said, "Ah .** **. . Harry Potter . . ."** **Phineas Nigellus gave a long ya** **wn, stretching his arms as he** **watched Harry with sh** **rewd, narrow eyes.** **"And what brings you here in the** **early hours of th** **e morning?" said** **Phineas. "This office is supposed to** **be barred to all but the rightful** **headmaster. Or has Dumbledore sent you here? Oh, don't tell me . . ."** **He gave another shuddering yawn. "Another message for my worth-less great-great-grandson?"**

 **(End Quoting)**

Harry still had some leftover anger from his explosion back in the hospital wing, and he did not want to deal with Phineas' bullshit, and he did not like hearing his recently deceased godfather insulted, so he did the first thing that came to mind.

with a _Snikt_ he let his claws out and started slashing Phineas' portrait, which awoke the other portraits and got them shouting in panic.

"WHAT IN BLAZES ARE YOU DOING!?" one of the portraits shouted.

"SHUTTING THIS OLD CUNT'S MOUTH UP! WHAT'S IT TO YOU!?" Harry shouted back.

"HARRY! CALM YOURSELF!" Dumbledore announced his arrival.

Harry slowly stopped slashing at Phineas' portrait which is now ripped to shreds. The portraits were now giving cries of relief and welcome to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore didn't look at Harry at first and walked over to where Fawkes' perch is and placed a ugly, tiny featherless Fawkes whom he placed gently on his usual perch.

"Well, Harry," said Dumbledore, finally turning away from Fawkes "You'll be pleased to know none of your friends are permanently damaged, though Ms. Tonks will have to spend some time in St. Mungos' to fully recover"

Harry only nods, the tension in the room is palpable, the portraits are whispering among themselves, which Harry's increased senses immediately picked up what they were whispering about, mostly on why he seems angry and why he's glaring at Dumbledore.

"Harry, I know how you are feeling right now" Dumbledore said quietly.

"Do you? Do you? Then tell me, how does it feel to lose a father figure when you've already lost so much" Harry growls, Dumbledore knew jack shit about what he felt.

"Harry, calm yourself, we must discuss this calmly my boy" said Dumbledore trying to calm Harry.

"Fine, what was so important about that fucking prophecy?" Harry growls at him again.

"Straight to the point, eh? As you wish Harry." Dumbledore waves his wand and his pensieve hovers towards him. He points his wand at his head, and Harry hopefully wishes he'll blow his own brains out, instead he pulls on his wand and a silvery strand comes out of his head, he drops the silvery strand right into the pensieve. _So that's how it works._

"This is very important Harry, so you mustn't tell anyone of what you are about to see." said Dumbledore. Harry only grunts in affirmation, with a sigh, Dumbledore prodded the silvery substance with its tip.

And from it a figure arose draped in shawls, her eyes magnified to enormous size behind her glasses, and she revolved slowly, her feet in the basin. But when Trelawney spoke, it was not in her usual bullshitting, stupid voice that many fraudulent fortune tellers use, but in the harsh, hoarse tones Harry had heard her use once before.

 **" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ " **Then she sank bank into the silver mass below and vanished.

The silence was absolute, Dumbledore nor Harry weren't making any sounds no were the portraits. Even Fawkes was silent. Then Harry spoke, in a deadly whisper.

"This is what we risked our lives for? A fucking prophecy with more holes than my hand-me-downs?"

"Harry.."he was cut off.

"THIS IS WHAT SIRIUS DIED FOR? THIS IS WHAT YOU AND VOLDEMORT BELIEVED IN?"

"UN-FUCKING-BELIEVEABLE! YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME THIS AT HEADQUARTERS, BUT NOOOOO! I WAS TOO YOUNG! LET ME ENJOY MY CHILDHOOD FIRST! OH WAIT, I NEVER HAD A CHILDHOOD, EVER SINCE I WAS CONDEMNED TO HELL ON EARTH AT MY RELATIVES!" Harry's temper blows up once again for the 100th time of the year. Dumbledore could only remain silent,

 _My mistake finally came back to bite me in the arse, I'm so sorry Harry._ Dumbledore could only say in his thoughts.

"LET ME ENJOY MY CHILDHOOD!? WHAT A FUCKING JOKE! UNLESS YOU COUNT BEING BEATEN, STARVED, ENSLAVED BY PEOPLE YOU CALL FAMILY AS A CHILDHOOD THEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IT IS!"

"I SPENT EVERY YEAR OF MY LIFE IN CONSTANT DANGER, I'M NEVER SAFE NOT AT MY RELATIVES OR AT HOGWARTS! ALL I WANTED TO BE IN LIFE WAS TO BE NORMAL! I DIDN'T ASK FOR FAME, I DIDN'T ASK TO BE PROPHESIED TO BE THE ONE WHO BEATS VOLDEMORT'S ASS I NEVER ONCE DID!" He slowly calms down and in a shaky voice says.

"Why am I always the one who has to be on the receiving end of everyone's bullshit? WHY?" Harry goes quiet again.

"Harry, you have no idea how sorry I am. I'd like to get one thing off my chest so to speak."

"What?"

"I was the one who put you in the Dursleys in the first place" Dumbledore says quietly and then braces himself for another explosion.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" shouted Harry.

"I SHOULD'VE FUCKING KNOWN, CAUSE YOU ALWAYS SENT ME BACK TO THAT HELLHOLE, FOR THE SAKE OF SOME FUCKING "BLOOD WARDS" THAT FAILED IN ITS JOB OF PROTECTING ME! I DIDN'T HAVE ANY PROTECTION FROM MY RELATIVES ABSOLUTELY NO PROTECTION FROM ANY ABUSE MY RELATIVES GAVE ME, NO PROTECTION FROM THE VERBAL ABUSE THE NEIGHBORS THROW AT ME! NOTHING AT ALL!"

"WHAT MADE YOU THINK PUTTING ME THERE WAS A GOOD IDEA!? WEREN'T THERE ANY OTHER FAMILIES AVAILABLE!? DID MY PARENTS MAKE A WILL!? WHAT IS IT THEN!? HUH!?"

Harry manages to calm down again, and with a sneer says.

"I'll do what the prophecy says, I'll kill Voldemort but not for you, not for the Ministry, but for my friends, for Sirius, for every family that has suffered thanks to him. And most importantly my Parents."

Harry is rather surprised when he sees a tear run down the headmaster's face, and is also surprised to feel wetness on his cheeks.

"I don't want anymore secrets Dumbledore, I want you to be honest with me."

"I promise Harry, my mistakes have cost you everything you hold dear. I'll give you a magical oath too." said Dumbledore his voice melancholic. Harry nods, not knowing what a magical oath was.

"I Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore do swear on my magic, that I will no longer speak any lies, half-truths, or any of the like to Harry James Potter, so mote it be." A bright light surrounded Dumbledore, then quickly disappeared, Dumbledore cast a _Lumos_ spell to test his magic.

"I won't send you back to the Dursleys if that's what you're asking, The Burrow's wards will be upgraded and you shall stay there for the summer, should you choose to accept it, because there is a second option."

"What's that?" asked Harry, curious of another place to stay for the summer.

"Remember when I told you about your new abilities and someone that can explain it to you, and may have even found you? Well he's.." Dumbledore is cut off by a loud thunderous crack outside.

"That must be Charles then, come now Harry, he will explain your new abilities better than I could." Dumbledore gestures for Harry to take his hand, and within seconds of taking it, they disappear with a loud crack. Apparation within Hogwarts is possible, but only for the Headmaster and who the Headmaster gives permission to.

 **Hogwarts Grounds**

"I did not expect this place to be this beautiful" Storm says upon disembarking the XR-71

"Its got its own _magical_ charm, you should say" Jean says jokingly.

"It has been years since I was here, I encountered Albus during my travels in England and stumbled upon the magical world. That was back in 1958." Charles remembering the times he could still walk.

A loud crack is heard, and the X-Men look at the direction to see two people.

The first person is a tall (about 6'5), about , slender, old man in bright periwinkle robes, looking exactly like a stereotypical wizard, with a long beard that is long enough to be tucked into his belt. He may not look much, but they can detect the high amounts of magical power this man holds.

The second one is of average height (5'7), quite skinny, teenage boy in a navy blue track jacket, he has long messy black hair ( **Think GoF** ), emerald green eyes framed by black round-rimmed glasses, a very handsome looking boy to say the least.

"Hello Albus, Nice to see you again." "Likewise Charles."

"Wait a minute," Harry cuts in looking at the strangers, "You're the X-Men, I've heard about you on the news."

Harry then looks at Dumbledore, and asks "The X-Men are going to be my second option?" quickly deducing what Dumbledore meant by second option.

"Yes Harry, Charles and I have been allies for as long as we can remember."Dumbledore says, and Charles asks "Do you think we could take this to your office? teleport us there perhaps?"

"I'm sorry Charles but there's way too many people, we will have to make our way there instead." Dumbledore replies.

"Okay Albus, we can explain to young Harry here his abilities. Come now friends, we can discuss this in his office."

The wizards and the mutants quickly walk out, but not before Logan puts the cloaking technology on so the Blackbird isn't spotted by any curious student.

The Wizarding World is about to be rocked when the Daily Prophet arrives, and the Wizarding World will never be quite the same after that.

Harry hasn't quite forgiven Dumbledore yet, probably after killing Voldemort he'll settle his own score with the old man. Leader of The Light be damned. For now he'll focus on the first Dark Lord he's going to kill.


	6. Truths and What Not

**Headmasters Office**

 _In hindsight, doing a magical oath to be truthful wasn't such a good idea, I need to be his guide for the Greater Good_ This is the thought that went to Dumbledore's head, _Then again my self-preservation won when I looked at those claws. He definitely isn't risking getting ripped to pieces by Harry Potter, all things he had done in the name of the Greater Good will be uncovered when Potter chooses to, so I'll have to play my cards right._ These thoughts unbeknownst to Dumbledore were being read by Charles and Jean, and to say they were not happy was an understatement, this pretty much raised the suspicion the two had of the old man. Charles was saddened his friend had sunk this low, and Jean wasn't pleased that an old man who's viewed by The Wizards as a God was using a child for his own gain.

"Cockroach Clusters" said Dumbledore, and the huge, ugly, stone Gargoyle stepped aside and allowed them entrance, and they walked up the spiral staircase to see the Headmaster's office.

The office in question was a mess, the damage from Harry's temper still evident, a shredded portrait, several silver instruments destroyed, in short, The Headmaster's office was trashed.

"Sorry about the mess," Harry apologizes though not sounding very sorry at all, satisfied more like, _This is gonna cost me a lot_ Was Dumbledore's thought, Hopefully he can convince Harry to lend him some money to fix the mess his emotional explosion created.

"You telling me you did this?" Logan asks with a raised eyebrow, looking at the state of the office, he's impressed this kid didn't just outright kill the old man, because he can sense the tension between the two.

"Yeah, well the old man told me some, er" Harry pauses, trying to find the right words, "unpleasant news, and I kinda blew up and trashed the place." Harry says with a hint of pride.

Dumbledore waves his wand and conjures several seats, he then starts with his famous opening line.

"Lemon Drop?" said Dumbledore offering the sour candy.

"No Thanks" was the reply from everyone, he shrugs and pops one into his mouth.

"Right then, let us start with why you are here in the first place, Charles you may start." said Dumbledore.

Charles turns to Harry, who only responds with a raised eyebrow.

"As you said a while ago, we are The X-Men, and you know me as Charles Xavier." said Charles introducing himself, and Harry quickly cuts in

"Lets skip all the introductions and shit and get straight to the point." This made most of the X-Men snort at this very Logan _-_ like sentence.

"Alright then, You're a mutant, plain and simple, and to your abilities, lets start from the beginning." Charles said.

"Logan here is of undetermined age, but he is far older than he appears. His abilities and yours are exactly the same, minus the adamantium fusion in Logan's skeleton." said Charles, and Dumbledore is surprised and says "Adamantium skeleton? How on Earth did you get it?"

"An experiment"Was Logan's short reply and that's about it.

"Continuing, the few things we know about his past is that Logan was born James Logan Howlett sometime in the 19th century, He was active in many major American wars, The names James Howlett, or Logan were found in many military records, the earliest one we found was in 1863 a Sgt. James Howlett. Still Logan doesn't remember much, and there is so much false memories that you can't tell it from the real ones, and we've tried everything to clear it" Charles was again interrupted by Logan who asked Dumbledore

"Do you think your fancy magic shit can fix my memories?"

Dumbledore replied "Yes, there are many mind healers in the Wizarding world, I can direct you to the ones I know of."

"After this Chuck we're trying these ' _Mind Healers'_ out." said Logan, "Of course, Logan" was Charles' reply.

"Continuing once more, in 1879, James Howlett met Elizabeth Potter, only daughter to Edward Potter and Grace Potter and had a brief relationship as Edward did not approve of James, they spent one night and then James Howlett disappeared, but his x-gene was passed down onto his son, Henry Potter, who had a significantly slowed healing factor, he then passed it onto his son Charlus Potter, who passed it to your father James Potter, and he passed it onto you, but instead of a slow healing factor, you inherited Logan's claws and rapid healing." to say Harry Potter was shocked was an understatement and he quickly says

"Prove it" Logan unsheathes his claws out, and Harry shocked once again summarized what he felt in two words.

"Holy Shit" The X-Men held in their laughs, as that was a very Logan thing to say.

"As you know Harry, I run a school for mutants, to help them develop and control their powers so as to avoid any catastrophes, what I'm saying Harry is, would you look like to join us for the summer?" Charles offers

"Hell Yeah I will!" Was Harry's quick excited response, Dumbledore then has to put his foot in his mouth and say, "Harry, the blood wards.." only to be interrupted by Harry

"Fuck your Blood wards, and fuck the Dursleys. If you send me back there, I might lose control and end up painting Privet Drive in red." Harry fires back. And Dumbledore quickly shuts his mouth, _Damn, how can I control the boy if his relatives can't abuse him, damn those mutant powers of his, my plans have to be readjusted._ These were the thoughts the two telepaths read from Dumbledore's mind, both of them quickly share a look.

"We'll fetch you at King's Cross station Harry when the school year ends, Farewell now" Charles says, then gestures for his X-Men to leave the office, as they leave the office and walk down the hallways, Charles and Jean have a mental conversation.

 _I don't trust that man, he's using Harry as a means to an end, but for what end?_ Jean says angry at Dumbledore.

 _I don't know, Dumbledore wasn't always like this, defeating Grindlewald must've made him like this._ was Charles reply

 _Whatever happens, we must keep Harry away from Dumbledore's influence_

 _Agreed, Professor_ and they both nod at one another.

The mutants finally arrive at the Blackbird's hiding spot, board it and takes off.

Meanwhile back at the office, Harry bids Dumbledore goodnight and walks off to Gryffindor tower for a well-deserved, much needed rest, while Dumbledore thinks up new plans.

 _Time Skip_

 **The Great Hall, Morning**

Harry Potter was sitting in his usual spot in the Gryffindor table along with his friends who accompanied him to the Ministry last night, including Luna, who wasn't at the Hospital Wing as she hadn't sustained any injury, and was dragged off by her father who hugged her, then berated her for risking her life.

"You know, for the first time in my life I'm actually excited to see this issue of The Daily Prophet." Harry says to his friends.

"I know, can't wait to see the faces of the gits who called you liar all year." said Ron, smirking at the reactions of Harry's doubters

Further conversation is interrupted by the morning owls bringing the newest edition of the Daily Prophet, The six have mischievous looks on their faces, waiting for the reaction. They were not disappointed.

"WHAT! YOU-KNOW-WHO IS ACTUALLY BACK!?" a shout coming from the Hufflepuff table, which caused a few heads to turn, and several to read their own copy.

"BLOODY FUCKING HELL!" another shout, this time from the Ravenclaws, Terry Boot blushed when he was stared at. The reactions in the Great Hall were more or less the same, The Slytherins were mostly quiet, but some of them looked gleeful, Malfoy was smiling the mudbloods will surely pay then he saw the casualty list.

"WHAT! MY FATHER! DEAD!?" was his reaction, and Harry had a sick sense of satisfaction on seeing Malfoy's face, other Death Eater kids were reacting the same.

This is the article in question:

* * *

 **HE-WHO-MUST NOT-BE-NAMED-RETURNS, BATTLE OF THE DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES**

 _ **In a shocking statement Friday night Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge confirmed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be Named has returned to this country and is active once more.**_

 _ **"It is with great regret that I must confirm that the wizard styling himself Lord — well, you know who I mean — is alive and among us again," said Fudge, looking tired and flustered as he addressed reporters. "It is with almost equal regret that we report the mass revolt of the dementors of Azkaban, who have shown themselves averse to continuing in the Ministry's employ. We believe that the dementors are currently taking direction from Lord — Thingy. "We urge the magical population to remain vigilant. The Ministry is currently publishing guides to elementary home and personal defense that will be** **delivered free to all Wizarding homes within the coming month."**_

 _ **The Minister's statement was met with dismay and alarm from the Wizarding community, which as recently as last Wednesday was receiving Ministry assurances that there was "no truth whatsoever in these persistent rumors that You-Know-Who is operating amongst us once more."**_

 _ **The details of the events that led to the Ministry turnaround are hazy, we have managed to at least find out a rough outline of what happened from overheard conversations from the Aurors and members of the vigilante organization The Order Of The Phoenix (a group founded by Dumbledore to assist aurors in apprehending Death Eaters)**_

 _ **Death Eaters (Followers of You-Know-Who) broke into the Ministry on Thursday evening, in search of something, what they were searching for is unknown, The Order seems to know, but they refuse to talk about it. Meanwhile a group of six students led by Harry Potter also broke into the Ministry and encountered the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries, no one knows how Harry Potter knew of the Death Eaters, but the students held their own against fully trained Death Eaters, but were surrounded in the Death Chamber, until the timely arrival of the Order saved them, The Order forces were shockingly led by alleged mass murderer Sirius Black, The Order fought the Death Eaters to a standstill, until Sirius Black was pushed into the veil by his insane cousin Bellatrix Lestrange (** **née Black), what happened after is unknown, but Bellatrix Lestrange was found ripped to shreds and her mangled head was not far, the same fate can be shared with the other Death Eaters in the Death Chamber as they were violently killed, pieces of skin, mangled limbs, innards painted the Death Chamber red, while all that was happening, You-Know-Who himself appeared in the Ministry Atrium, he encountered Albus Dumbledore who he fought to a standstill, until Harry Potter arrived and made Voldemort flee from the scene, how he did it, the aurors or order members won't say. But as you can see Dumbledore isn't the only wizard Voldemort fears, The Boy-Who-Lived has made the most powerful Dark Wizard in recent times flee in fear, not even Dumbledore has achieved that.**_

* * *

 _ **Casualty List:**_

 _ **Dead:**_

 ** _Antonin Dolohov_**

 ** _Bellatrix Lestrange_**

 ** _Edward Crabbe_**

 ** _Frederick Nott_**

 ** _Hector Travers_**

 ** _John Avery_**

 ** _Lucius Malfoy_**

 ** _Rabastan Lestrange_**

 ** _Sirius Black_**

 ** _Walden Macnair_**

 ** _Wounded:_**

 ** _Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody_**

 ** _Ginny Weasley_**

 ** _Hermione Granger_**

 ** _Kingsley Shacklebolt_**

 ** _Neville Longbottom_**

 ** _Nymphadora Tonks_**

 ** _Ron Weasley_**

* * *

 _ **END ARTICLE READING**_

* * *

"Back to being 'The Boy-Who-Lived' now eh?" said Ron darkly, "Not such an attention-seeking liar now is he?" He piled some food on his plate and started eating in Ron fashion. Hermione could only shake her head, the others just smile fondly.

"They're being very complementary about you now, Harry" said Hermione, flipping the pages of the newspaper. "' _A lone voice of truth...perceived by many as unbalanced, yet never wavered in his story...forced to bear ridicule and slander..._ 'Hmmm" Hermione said, frowning as she read more and more of the article

"Funny how they forgot to mention they were doing most of the ridiculing and slandering." said Hermione, still frowning.

"Well, that's how the media is, Hermione, they fuck things up and they'll shift the blame on other things like how they got the wrong information, or they were having problems with their printer. D'you know what I mean?" said Harry, serving himself a lot of bacon and mashed potatoes.

"Harry, Language" Hermione reprimands, Harry only shrugs in reply, Hermione just sighs.

" 'You-Know-Who's Last Attempt to Take Over, pages two to four, What the Ministry Should Have Told Us, page five, Why Nobody Listened to Albus Dumbledore, pages six to eight, Exclusive Interview with Harry Potter, page nine . . .'" Hermione folding up the newspaper and throwing it on an empty space on the table.

"Exclusive interview? You mean the one Harry did for the Quibbler months ago? Gives them a lot to write then" said Hermione eyeing the newspaper with distaste.

"Daddy sold it to them" Luna said vaguely, flipping a page on her copy of the Quibbler "Got a good price for it too, enough to fund us an expedition to Sweden for the summer, see if we can catch a Crumple-Horned Snorkack"

"That sounds lovely" said Hermione, who was struggling with herself for a moment.

Harry caught Ginny's eye and both snickered.

"So anyway" Hermione said, suddenly sitting up straight and wincing a little "What's going on in school?"

Ginny answered "Well, Flitwick got rid of Fred and George's swamp, except for a small spot near the window-"

"Why?" Hermione said, looking startled

"He said it was a brilliant piece of magic, so he's leaving it as a monument of sorts to Fred and George" Ginny said, shrugging

"They sent us a lot of Chocolate Frogs last night, joke shop must be doing alright then?" said Ron, propping one of the Chocolate frogs he brought with him.

"So, has all the trouble stopped now that Dumbledore is back?" Hermione asks "Yes" Neville replied "Everything is more or less the same as it was."

"Suppose Filch is happy then?" said Ron, who just filled his plate with another serving.

"Not at all" Ginny said "He's very miserable actually.. keeps saying Umbridge was the best thing to happen to the school."

Everyone just snorts.

"So what happened to the toad-faced hag?" asked Harry, curious as to what the centaurs have done to her.

"She was brought in to the Hospital Wing last night by Dumbledore, why he came to save her, I'll never know, she was better rotting off in the forest anyway." said Ron to which Hermione said "Ron! Do you actually wish death on Umbridge, even if it is deserved?" Ron replied "You said it yourself Hermione, she deserved it, torturing students with Blood Quills." at this Harry subconsciously rubs his right hand, and to his surprise he didn't feel the scars, Harry brings his hand up and looks at his hand, looking as if it never had been forcefully cut open.

He then checks his forehead if he can still fill his lighting bolt-shaped scar that has cursed him to a life of hell, he still feels it.

"Huh, guess my healing factor doesn't heal all scars" said Harry, flattening his bangs down concealing his scar.

"The marks on your hand still there?" Neville asks, "No, it's this one" pointing to his forehead, where his scar should approximately be, he then shows his friends his scar-free hand.

"Almost forgot Harry, what happened last night in Dumbledore's office?" Hermione asks, Harry quickly replies "Not here, we'll meet at The Room of Requirement tonight."

His friends reluctantly nod and continue their breakfast.

* * *

 **(A/N: Well, that's the end of this chapter. Finally, after countless times I pressed refresh or accidentally closing the tab this chapter is over, I took some liberties from the book like some of the dialogue and the news article.)**


	7. This story is now up for adoption

**Apology and Adoption notice**

 **Yeah, 2 years, 2 years without an update.**

 **I'm sorry when you get the notification for the update, for I have no actual update.  
**

 **This story was formed after an X-Men movie binge and when I was in the middle of my Potterhead phase (I'm still a Potterhead, just not as much as I used to be), and though the updates came in rapid succession, my writing momentum fizzled out, and I was stuck with ideas I couldn't translate to words, and consequently, this fanfic was promptly ignored, it wasn't helped when I got interested in Game of Thrones at the time (to say Season 8 sucked is an understatement), that I completely forgot about this fic.**

 **Again, I'm sorry if this is not the update you were waiting for, I just don't have it in me to continue, so this story is now up for adoption. Hopefully you come up with more creative ideas and actually be consistent, maybe even change the stupid title I came up with.**

 **Once again, I'm sorry.**

 **StormWolf16 (my new username btw), the dumbass who forgot this story existed.**

 **EDIT: I forgot to add, PM me if you want to adopt the story.**


End file.
